The Choice
by Krinaia
Summary: Mitchum wants Rory and Logan back together. Logan wants Rory and Logan back together. Father and son want Tristan DuGrey out of the picture.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all related trademarks belong to the CW network, Dave Rosenthal and the Palladinos. Not exactly sure. Bottom line, I make no money. They make lots.

Author's Note: Make me smile... review? I thrive on reviews. They make me write more. I'd love to know what you think. I apologize for the title. Couldn't think of anything. My brain is totally friend after all my papers. Suggest one and save me from my stupidity?

* * *

**Logan and Tristan and Rory, Oh My!**

"Tristan DuGrey?!"

"Logan, keep your voice down! People are starting to stare," Shira said, laughing nervously through her large smile. Mitchum should never have told Logan that Rory Gilmore was dating Janlen's grandson.

Logan however, in true Logan fashion, seemed to have ignored everything she said. "Tristan DuGrey? That loser, that drop-out, that..." Logan seemed to be at a loss for words. "God, this has to be a joke." Shira glanced at her husband. She knew him well enough to know he was plotting something. He never before had interfered with his children's love lives. That had always been her territory. He never volunteered information without trying to gain something.

"It's no joke, Logan. He picks Rory up at the office several times, we see him at office parties, I can assure you it is no joke," Mitchum replied calmly. Shira couldn't help but notice how things had changed. Not too long ago, it would have been Mitchum yelling his head off, agitated beyond belief, with Logan calmly smirking before him. The role reversal was quite astounding.

"Is he even working?" Logan ranted angrily. "What the hell does she see in that loser? He got kicked out of _military _school! He slept with every single girl within a three mile radius of his house!"

"Pot calling the kettle black?" Mitchum grinned. He seemed to take amusement at his son's pain. What game was Mitchum playing, Shira wondered.

"I am _nothing_ like Tristan DuGrey. DuGrey's an idiot. He's not good enough for her, hell he's not good enough for anyone," Logan argued. "And his taste in women? Always the bad girls, the easy ones, the cheap ones. What the hell is Ace doing with him?"

For some strange reason, Mitchum's smirk seemed to deepen ever so slightly. "Now now Logan. Rory is a bright, intelligent girl. Don't you trust her judgement?" His tone became teasing. "Oh hold on, she dated you, now didn't she? Yes Logan you should be very afraid."

Logan glared furiously at his father. "Whose side are you on?"

"Logan, keep your voice down," Shira repeated a bit more firmly, however the large smile had never left her face. "Emily Gilmore is looking this way, and you _know_ that woman has eyes like a hawk and ears like a dog."

Logan glanced at his ex-girlfriend's grandmother. He exhaled sharply. "I need a drink."

"Same old Logan," Shira commented to her husband as she watched her son walk away. "We've only seen him a handful of times since he graduated, yet things never seem to change. Still disrespectful of traditions, still attached to alcohol, still infatuated with Rory Gilmore." She faced her husband directly. "What exactly were you trying to do by telling Logan all about the DuGrey boy? You knew he'd just storm out of here, embarrassing us all, as he always does," Shira complained. People had little respect for Logan as it was.

"Ensuring the future of the Huntzberger Publishing Group."

Shira looked at her husband sharply. "Come again?"

"Let's take this further away from the eyes and ears of Emily Gilmore," Mitchum said, guiding his wife to a corner and pouring a drink for the both of them. When they were seated, Mitchum explained. "Reason one. I want Logan back in the company. Rory would be amazingly instrumental in getting him back in HPG. I remember how they were before. Rory only had to say jump, Logan would ask how high."

"Second. Logan is impetuous and stubborn. He has talent, but not as much discipline. Rory on the other hand has discipline in spades. Equally stubborn, but cautious where Logan is impetuous. Third, she knows how to handle money- she didn't grow up with it. I did admittedly, spoil Logan as a child. Fourth..." Mitchum's voice trailed off, as he saw Rory Gilmore and Janlen's grandson walk in. "Logan has never had a single relationship, aside from Rory. He has never been able to commit to anyone, except Rory. As archaic as it sounds, I would want the next CEO of the company after Logan to be my direct grandson. Frankly, I don't see Logan committing to anyone else, much less think of marrying someone. If I don't intervene, I do think that Logan will remain single. Rory is the perfect candidate for the next Mrs. Huntzberger, and the beauty of it all is he's already in love with her."

Shira sputtered. "But Rory Gilmore! She was born out of wedlock! What kind of morals must she-"

Mitchum scoffed. "As if our son is a paragon of virtue. Shira I have thought this through. I am going to do my damndest to make sure that Logan and Rory get back together again."

Shira frantically grasped for something to say. "Rory Gilmore! Well she's dating the DuGrey boy isn't she?"

Mitchum shook his head. "Maybe. I've spoken to her friends at the office about it. According to them, he's another trust fund baby. Cocky, charming, and calls her Mary. It strikes quite close to home doesn't it? I am positive that Rory is using Tristan DuGrey as a replacement for Logan."

His wife cast another look at the couple in question. "What about him? Don't you think young DuGrey will put up a fight?"

Mitchum shrugged. "Probably."

"I find it hard to believe that Logan will fight for Rory again. Poor Logan was devastated when she turned down his proposal."

"Didn't you see how he reacted to Tristan? The boy's furious! I'm telling you Shira, that spark is in him. All we have to do is fan the flames." Mitchum was, as ever, his confident self.

"What about her? I don't see her just leaving Tristan for Logan." Shira took a drink from a passing waiter. "I'm not quite sure I see this plan of yours coming true."

"When have you ever known me not to have a contingency plan?" her husband asked. "Oh ye of little faith."

Shira was forced to agree. Her husband was not the most powerful man in the newspaper industry for nothing. Getting two children together was child's play. "What insurance do you have?"

"The girl wants to be a journalist, doesn't she? She works for me. She's career-driven. It's all too easy really."

* * *

"Hey Ace," Logan said, forcing a grin as he walked towards his former girlfriend.

"Logan!" Rory turned, surprised. "I... you... here..." she trailed off. "Well that didn't make sense. I didn't know you'd be here. Much better."

"You did get a good grasp of he essentials though. Me. You. Here," Logan smirked. "Although I am a bit worried at the no 'It's great to see you Logan?' No 'You look good, how have you been?' It's disturbing to see that becoming Associate Editor of one of HPG's illustrious newspapers has made Rory Gilmore so inarticulate. Maybe I should talk to your boss."

Rory laughed. "Sorry, I was surprised. You look good, Huntzberger," she said, hugging him. "Not much has changed in the last five years."

Logan held on to her a few seconds more than was appropriate. He had forgotten how good it felt. There was nothing like being in her arms. That feeling of absolute rightness. That feeling of being totally and completely loved. They were right together. Nothing had changed. Rory was his, and always would be. It wasn't possible for her to love DuGrey, not when she had loved Logan so much. With a pang of regret, Logan realized the five years of separation had done nothing to quell his feelings for Rory Gilmore. Suddenly, the no-Rory policy he had been implementing in his life didn't make much sense. Why had he been so adamant on keeping her out of his life? He couldn't remember why he had avoided all her calls. She had called everyday after they first broke up, he had slipped and answered three times out of the ninety calls in three months. His way of getting over Rory had been out of sight, out of mind.

"You look beautiful, Ace," he said as he pulled away, caressing her arm as he did so. The gesture was intimate. Despite the fact that they had stepped away from each other, he still kept close to her, like he had so many times in the past.

She smiled. "So how's life been for the captain of industry?"

"Still toiling, but I love my work," Logan smiled. "I'm still pretty much a work dork."

"Working hard, but partying harder?" Rory said, tucking her hair behind her ears.

It struck a chord with Logan. It was only with Rory that he ever felt ashamed of what he did with his life. It had never mattered to him before- partying hard, living life with a lot of social activities, all came with the territory. It was the culture he had been raised in. _Only _one_drink__ Logan? __Is__ she your girlfriend or y__our own __little __personal Jiminy__ Cricket?_ Colin had mocked. "Something like that," he said sheepishly. "Look Ror-"

Rory shook her head, looking amused. "It's ok Logan. You don't have to explain yourself to me."

Somehow that did not sit well with Logan.

"Not to sound rude though Logan... you don't call, you don't write- I was under the impression you never wanted to see me," Rory said, abruptly venturing into dangerous waters. "Not that I'm not happy about it," she rushed to add. "I did... miss you," she said, the last two words almost inaudible. "I always felt bad that we didn't get closure."

Logan gave a sad smile. "It hurt. A lot Ace. That you chose your career over me. I couldn't handle it. I tried, but it hurt even just seeing your pictures, hearing your voice." Logan looked rueful. "You should know me better. I don't like having things I can't have dangled in front of me."

Rory looked sad as well. "But I _was_ yours, Logan. I loved you so much." She reached out to squeeze his fingers.

"Care to introduce me, Mare?"

Rory and Logan both turned to see the blonde man walking towards them, two drinks in hand. Tristan DuGrey had a decidedly annoyed look on his face. Rory hurriedly moved away from Logan and linked her arm around Tristan's with a guilty expression. "Tristan, this is Logan Huntzberger. Logan, this is my boyfriend, Tristan DuGrey."

Tristan put the drinks down on the table and extended a hand, with a smile that did not reach his eyes. "Nice to meet you. Rory's told me a lot about you. I read about your deal with the Prentice group in the papers. Hope it doesn't go wrong like your deal with Wassmer."

Although his pride was smarting from the memory of his first business disaster, Logan shook his hand, meeting the challenge. "I haven't had a deal go wrong since then. I guess I learned my lesson." He watched as Tristan put his arm around Rory. "There's something to be said for working on your own. Some of us like cutting the apron strings and not relying on daddy's money."

Tristan visibly bristled, Logan noted with pleasure. One thing he was glad he inherited was his father's ability to rattle anyone. He moved in for the kill. "Or on charity from our cousins."

The tension in Tristan's posture suddenly vanished. Tristan relaxed suddenly. With a sinking feeling, Logan knew exactly why Tristan's anger had been diffused so quickly. A quick look at Rory's hip showed that Rory had linked her fingers through the hand resting at her waist, pulling herself closer to Tristan in the process. It was a technique Rory had used countless times with him whenever Mitchum, Marty, or that Jess guy, got on his nerves. All she had to do was link her fingers through his, and he immediately felt comforted. '_You always do that_,' Logan remembered telling Rory. '_How do you know exactly how to make me feel better?'_ Rory had laughed. '_Simple really.__ You only act like a jerk when you feel threatened. Moving closer to you is the best way to remind you that I'm yours anyway. And it feeds your male ego, because it makes _you_ look good to whoever the guy in front of you is.__'_Logan had smirked. _Well __I feel manipulated. _Rory had kissed him soundly. _Guess I'll have to change that._

"As much fun as this has been- I think I hear Lily calling," Rory intervened, flashing both men an overly cheerful smile, trying to diffuse the situation, and bringing Logan out of his reverie. "Logan, it was good to see you again. We should talk soon. Come on Tristan, let's go over to Lily's table."

As they walked away, Logan heard Tristan comment in amusement, "Lily your _camera_?"

"There's a method to my madness. Keep up," she answered brightly.

Something twisted in Logan's chest, as he watched Tristan press the back of Rory's palm to his lips as the couple walked away. It was supposed to be him. He was the one who was supposed to be on the receiving end of those jokes. Those smiles. Those kisses. That love.

At that moment, Logan knew only one thing. He would do anything to win back Rory Gilmore.

* * *

"Did I just see you talking to Logan Huntzberger?" Emily asked her granddaughter curiously.

"I did bump into him," she admitted.

"And?"

"And what?"

Her grandmother looked at her askance. "For goodness sake, Rory, the boy wanted to marry you! You dated for three years, he proposed marriage, and the instant you said no, he turned into some crazed... party animal appearing in those society pages with all those girls," Emily said with a shudder. "It was all people could talk about for three months! Fanny Armstrong and Gina Pevensie saw you together and saw Tristan interrupt the whole thing." She gave her granddaughter a shrewd look. "He wasn't harassing you, was he?"

The Logan Huntzberger Emily had known had doted on Rory. He had worshipped the very ground she walked on. The Logan Huntzberger Fanny Armstrong had talked to her about was a careless womanizer, who unfortunately had his father's business ethics. None.

"He wasn't harassing me, grandma," Rory said with a shake of her head. "He was perfectly sweet."

"Well make sure you steer clear of him," her grandmother stated flatly. "Fanny tells me Logan is a completely different person now. Mitchum and Shira despair of him. Apparently Logan goes through women like he goes through shirts. It wouldn't be surprising at all to me if he went after you again and leaves you to prove to everyone here that he's completely over you. He was humiliated when you rejected him and Huntzbergers will do anything to salvage their pride," she sniffed.

"I have a boyfriend, grandma," Rory replied, although she didn't sound completely convinced herself. "Logan and I were over a long time ago."

"Not the way Fanny Armstrong is talking about it! She said Logan looked like he was ready to kill Tristan!"

Rory sighed. "Grandma, are you really going to trust the opinion of a woman who paired plaid and stripes together at the DAR quilting session?"

Emily glanced towards Tristan, who was returning from the bathroom.

"Believe what you want Rory, but I remember how obsessed Logan Huntzberger was with you, and you have the Birkin bag to prove it. No man buys a woman that bag and forgets about her. Tristan better watch his step."

"There's nothing to worry about grandma- it's not like Logan will be here for very long. I heard he was only staying for the holidays, then he's going to go straight back to California."

"I talked to Shira earlier- she said Logan was thinking of extending his stay for another month," Emily corrected her granddaughters. "If I know the Huntzbergers, and I do it wasn't Logan's idea to stay longer. Shira and the rest of that horrid family are trying to get Logan to take over the company. Mitchum's health hasn't been very good lately, he was never quite the same after that heart attack four years ago." Emily shook her head. "Your grandfather told me that Elias was in a panic trying to find Logan after he found out that Mitchum was in the hospital. The boy had fled. Shirking responsibility like he always did. He told them he was flying in, but showed up a day later than he was supposed to. It's hard to believe Logan's changed so much. He was such a dear when Richard was hospitalized."

Rory shrugged. "Things can't stay the same forever grandma. If you excuse me, I think I'll go find Tristan."

"Warn him." Emily insisted. "Tell him to always makes sure he parks his car properly."

"Excuse me?" Rory almost laughed.

"That was what Mitchum did to Andrew McCrae once. They both were after Melissa Samuels. The second Andrew parked his car in front of Michum's building, Mitchum had someone paint the curb red, and Andrew's new car was towed."

Rory giggled. "Grandma, neither Tristan nor Tristan's car is in danger from Logan. Even if Logan stays in town for longer..." Rory's voice drifted off. Her grandmother was right and Rory had no idea how to get out of it. If their meeting a while ago was any indication, there were no fuzzy feelings between the two men.

Emily smiled in accomplishment. "I know you know what I'm talking about Rory."

"I'll talk to Tristan."

* * *

Author's Note: Feedback would be very much appreciated. I've been on a fanfic spree lately- I've written three stories, two new ones, and an update to Leap. Plus I've hunted for more nice rogan stories. Check out my C2 for a list of completed fics. There are some gems that aren't filed under the Logan and Rory filters! 


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Logan Huntzberger, huh?" Tristan asked in a forced casual voice.

Rory glanced at him sharply. He was tense. That wasn't normal. Tristan was normally one of the most relaxed drivers in the world. His shoulders were set. His posture was rigid. His hands were gripping the steering wheel a little too tightly. "I know. I was surprised to see him there. He normally avoids all Huntzberger parties."

There was an uncomfortable beat before Tristan spoke again. "You two looked pretty cozy before I came along," he finally commented lightly, although his body language told Rory he was treating the situation anything but.

"I haven't seen Logan Huntzberger in years. We don't really keep in touch."

Tristan didn't reply.

"You're not going to go all high school on me, are you?" Rory asked, matching Tristan's light tone. "Although you could probably take Logan in a fight." Rory made a face. "Scratch that. He could probably take you. All he has to do is pull your hair, and you'd go off screaming to find your gel."

Tristan shot her an annoyed look. "This is serious Rory. It's not something you can joke away. You were damn near cuddling Huntzberger when I saw you two. He was drooling all over you!"

"I was not cuddling him!" Rory replied hotly. "I can't believe you'd say that! Logan was a big part of my life-"

"You're _defending_ him?" Tristan almost exploded. "He watched you the entire night! There's no chance in hell he only wants to be friends again." Tristan saw the look in Logan's eyes as he watched them. It was a look all too familiar to Tristan. A look of patience and impatience, hurt, and hope all in one. Tristan had used it when he was in high school, looking at the same infuriating girl in an idiot bag boy's arms. What was it about Rory Gilmore that made her so hard to let go? "He wants you back, Rory," Tristan declared flatly.

Rory shrugged. "Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't."

"That makes me feel a whole lot better," Tristan snapped.

"But I chose you, Tristan," Rory continued as if Tristan had never spoken. "I'm with you. If you trusted me, you wouldn't be acting like this."

"Words aren't going to cut it Rory! I know what I saw," Tristan snapped. "I saw him."

"And what exactly did you see Tristan? Yes, Logan hugged me. Yes, he might have stood a little too close. It was probably just habit Tristan!"

"Please," Tristan scoffed. "You honestly expect me to believe that's his habit?"

"Well yes," Rory said frowning. She exhaled loudly. "Look, Logan's always been a charmer. Practiced flirt," Rory said with a roll of her eyes. "Even in school, Logan knew exactly how to get a girl to want him. It's second nature."

"So you admit that Logan wanted you to want him?"

"I'm saying it was subconscious habit."

"So subconsciously, you think he wants you?"

"Subconsciously, he charms girls. It didn't matter that it was me."

"You were the only girl he was charming that night."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"I'm sure it is. I watched him, Rory," Tristan gritted out. "I watched him. He talked to his dad, his friends, but never to other women. Never."

There was an extremely long pause.

Rory exhaled. "Wow. Look at that. I think you just won an argument."

"Guess I did. Who knew this would happen." Tristan wasn't smiling though. "Can't say I'm particularly happy about it. I feel like you won. You always win."

"That's not true. You kick my ass in the sports questions of trivial pursuit all the time. And in Star Trek trivia."

Her attempt at levity eased the edges of his anger, but his face remained impassive.

"In the kitchen too," she continued. "I still say that your grater's broken. It doesn't make sense to have only one side grate and the other just... to be a slide for ingredients."

Tristan shot her an almost horrified look. "Tell me you weren't playing bagel hockey with Lorelai again."

"No." Rory's lips twitched. "Bagel roller coaster. Almost as fun."

"Roller coaster? How did you make a roller coaster in my kitchen?"

"It was easy. Grater, spatula, spice rack."

"Is that why you made out with me at the door till we were late? So I wouldn't see the kitchen?" Tristan asked incredulously.

"Behold my evil plan," Rory grinned. "We left it up there if you want to try it. It'll make you smile."

Tristan finally smiled. "I love you, Mary."

Rory quickly pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you for understanding."

Tristan's light hearted feeling vanished suddenly at her words. _She did it again_, he thought fiercely. _How does she do that? I was furious with her. And him. Because he loves her. Because he wants her. Because she doesn't realize what she's doing to him. Because she doesn't realize what she's doing to me. Somehow, she got me joking about bagels._

Tristan shook his head slowly.

"Tristan?"

"I don't," Tristan said shortly.

"Don't what?"

"Understand," Tristan gritted out. "I don't understand at all. He wants you. He loves you. Hell, his entire family was pushing you at him."

Rory laughed. "Tristan that's crazy. The Huntzbergers hated the fact that Logan and I were together."

Tristan sneered. "That's not the way Mitchum Huntzberger's telling it. He talked to me. Told me I was lucky to be with you, that you were a loving person."

Rory gave a small laugh. "What was he supposed to say, that I was a cold uncaring person?" Rory interjected "He was probably just trying to be polite-"

"And then," Tristan continued as if Rory hadn't spoken. "And then he launches into charming little anecdotes," Tristan said, every word dripping with sarcasm. "About how much Rory took care of Logan when he was sick, how Rory fixed Logan's 25th birthday, how Rory racked up an enormous phone bill talking to Logan on the phone when he was in London." Tristan stopped the car at the light a little harsher than was normal. "And he went on and on about how lucky I was to have someone do that for me too. And that he could only hope Logan could find that love again. And he talked on and on and on about Logan and his hopes for Logan, and how much people like Logan need the right kind of people by their side."

Tristan stared hard at the light. "And I _agreed_ with him. I stood there and said nodded. I stood there and nodded as he practically told me to give you up. That you and Logan were the perfect couple."

_He was Huntzbergered_, Rory thought. _Happens to the best of us_. "That's not true. He has split ends like you wouldn't believe."

Tristan turned the steering wheel to enter the parking lot in Rory's building, for the first time thankful for the tricky parking lot. It gave him a reason not to talk to Rory. He parked the car and turned the ignition off. Neither of them said a word until they entered the building.

"Are you coming in?" Rory asked softly. "I think we have to talk, and I'd rather not argue in a moving vehicle."

Tristan didn't say anything but followed as she walked into her apartment.

Rory gestured to the couch, and sat down next to Tristan.

"Look, Logan wasn't perfect in college. Neither was I for that matter, but I'll talk about that later. Logan in college was… well, a jack ass."

"What's new?"

Rory chose to ignore that comment. "The first few months of our relationship… wasn't a relationship. It was friends with benefits. Dates whenever he felt like it. Sex whenever he-"

"Skip that part please," Tristan interrupted quickly. "I get the point. Picturing you and Huntzberger in bed makes me want to hurl."

"My point is it wasn't all that great. He was avoiding all responsibility, then for a time I was. We both had so much growing up to do. We ended up hurting each other. Badly. We didn't speak for about three months after that. He didn't want to talk to me because I turned him down, I didn't want to talk to him because he dumped me. That's about as far from perfect as you can get."

Tristan was quiet. All the fight seemed to have gone out of him. "But you loved him."

Rory looked down. Yes, she had loved Logan. She had loved him enough to think that he was the one for her. She had told her mother as much. "I loved Logan, yes. But I'm with you now."

Tristan stood up to pour himself a drink. "You've never told me you loved me." He kept his shaking hands hidden from view as he walked behind the counter.

"Does that matter? I'm with you, not with Logan."

He slammed his glass down the table. She hadn't answered him. Just avoided the question. "I changed my mind," Tristan replied shortly. "I have an early day tomorrow, I'm going to go get some sleep."

"What? Tristan-" Rory shook her head and walked towards him. "Tristan-"

He took a step back, raising a hand in warning. "No. Don't touch me," he said quietly. "You'll change my mind. I don't want you to try. I want to walk away and remember that you've never told me you loved me. You can't make me forget Rory. Not again." He walked out the door and it shut with a quiet click.

Rory bit her lip, and picked up her phone.

"Which of the X-men was a musical theater star?"

"Hello to you too," Rory smiled as her mother came on the line. "Are you watching Jeopardy again?"

"You don't know the answer, do you!"

"Hugh Jackman."

"Hah! Ok, remember I'm your mother and I gave you life. Please tell Luke that Hugh Jackman was a musical theater star. I have you on speaker phone because I'm fixing his costume. Stand still Luke!"

"No he wasn't!" Rory grinned as she overheard Luke. "Hi Rory. Wolverine was _not_ parading around in tights! That was _not_ Hugh Jackman!"

"Yes he was," Rory said absent-mindedly, moving to sit on the couch. "He won a Tony for the Boy from Oz. He hosted the Tonies a billion times. Plus the Oscars."

Lorelai grinned. "Honey, you just made Mommy's day."

"Why?"

"Ms. Patty's throwing a costume party for her anniversary."

"Which husband?"

"The second. The theme is of course, musical theater. After much use of my talents and skills, I got Luke to cave, and say he'd wear a costume, _but_ on the condition that it was worn by someone cool. Like the X-men."

Rory smirked. "So who's Luke going to be? Peter Allen to your Liza Minelli?"

"Yep!"

"No!" Luke grabbed the phone. "Rory, talk some sense into her!"

"Too late," Lorelai grinned. "Now shoo."

"Are you really going to make him be Peter Allen?"

"Nah, I'm feeling generous. Maybe just Curly from Oklahoma."

"Oh, you've always wanted to be a southern belle."

"Exactly." Lorelai sat down on her couch. "I didn't think you'd call tonight, not that I didn't want you to. Thought you had that work dinner you were taking Tristan to?"

"Yeah. Guess what happened. Actually, don't guess, because you'll never guess."

"Logan showed up."

Rory stared. "You're good. Who told you?"

"Mother's intuition," Lorelai replied gaily. "Well, that and mom just called me, asking about how serious you and Tristan were."

"No," Rory said in horror.

"She told me that Logan was back."

"I've got a bad bad feeling about this."

"Get ready for worse," Lorelai warned her. "She wants a dinner. With you and Logan. I was supposed to call you tomorrow morning to arrange it."

"Why am I not surprised," Rory muttered under her breath. "And Tristan?"

"I'm supposed to schedule it next Wednesday. Apparently it's the only time my parents are free. Please don't make me run down the number of combined marriages and deaths in the Faris family that has them utterly unable to leave them alone."

"Mrs. Faris died?!"

"Bootsie, Tootsie, Sootsie and Apple."

"I thought her kids names were Brendan, Timothy, and Susan?"

"Those were her cats. Apparently the maid just didn't understand that Bootsie doesn't eat apples because he's allergic, that Sootsie can't go near tootsie rolls because she likes them and chokes on them, and that Tootsie shouldn't go near soot because he's asthmatic."

"What about Apple?"

"Apple got run over by Mr. Faris's new car."

Rory stifled a giggle. "Poor Apple. But Apple was the most evil one. She scratched my leg once when I came too near the fruit punch. I guess it's kitty karma." Rory paused. "And Wednesday? Wednesday's-"

"It's the DuGrey family thing, I know. Did Tristan want you to come with him?"

Rory shook her head slowly. "Not exactly. We were talking about it, but Tristan's never really been close to his family. I don't think he's even told his family about us."

"He hasn't?" Lorelai's answer came a little too quickly. "Why not? Is he ashamed of you?"

"No, nothing like that," Rory reassured her mother. "I mean, all his friends know we're together. Just not his family. I'm sure they know of it- but not from him. We're not exactly hiding it."

"You've been dating for like three months now, that's not even counting the eight months he spent chasing after you. Why in the world wouldn't he want you to meet his parents? Everyone loves you." Lorelai paused. "I don't know if-"

"Don't say it," Rory said quickly and a tad resolutely.

"Don't say what? I didn't say anything!" Lorelai defended herself.

"You were going to ask me if Tristan really cares for me. He does okay? Just this evening he had this total jealous fit over Logan."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He saw me talking to Logan – and Logan might have been standing a little too close for comfort," Rory admitted sheepishly.

"How was it like seeing Logan again though?" Lorelai asked.

"I... I...." Rory paused searching for the world. "Wonderful. It was wonderful," she said finally. "It was like... me and Luke's burgers. I used to eat them everyday, but when I went to Yale, I stopped eating them. Not because I wanted to, just because I was forced to. And then when I came back one summer break, I had a bite of Luke's burgers again, and it was almost like I'd never stopped eating them. They were good and juicy and warm and... Hey can you tell Luke to make me burgers the next time I'm there?"

"Sure thing Rory!" came a reply that was impossibly cheerful and grumpy at the same time.

"Thanks Luke!" Rory replied raising her voice a bit. "I'm sure you'd look great in gold pants!"

"Not you too," came Luke's growl. "I refuse to wear anything shiny. There is nothing that looks good _shiny."_

"Space suits are shiny," Lorelai chimed in.

"X-men suits are shiny."

"Hugh Jackman's grin is shiny."

"Apples are shiny."

"Apples?"

"Apples are cute! They paint little faces on them and you bob for them. They're adorable," Rory said as she defended the cute shiny things.

"Fine, some shiny things are cool," Luke said rolling his eyes. "Now can you get me out of these things?"

"In a bit. I like staring at your butt."

"Overshare mom."

"You should see it. Even his butt looks mad."

"My butt is not mad!" Luke snapped. "Stop talking about my butt."

Rory giggled. "Oh wait, my call waiting just beeped. I'll talk to you tomorrow!"

"Wait, do I say yes to the dinner with Logan? Or will you be coming down with a bad case of... Wednesday-itis?"

"Wednesday-itis?"

"It's new disease that makes you pale and scary and makes your forehead grow big. Also gives you the strange impulse only to wear little girl dresses."

"Like Wednesday Adams?"

"Exactly. So?"

Rory took a deep breath. "I'm good for Wednesday."


End file.
